Hermione Diferente
by Serena Swan
Summary: Hermione mudou, ela agora é rebelde
1. Hermione mudou

**Por favor, diga se devo ou não continuar.**

* * *

><p>Estava tudo calmo na mansão Dumbledore, até que uma carta chegou.<p>

_Eu sou Diana a avó de Hermione._

_Desculpe incomoda-la em suas férias, mas o assunto é de estrema importância. Os pais de Hermione morreram há duas semanas, desde então Hermione não é a mesma desde então, sei__que minha neta adora você Professora McGonagall._

_Então estou pedindo-lhe que ela fica com você até o fim das férias de verão._

_Se puder me ajudar, por favor, venham em minha casa._

McGonagall havia acabado de ler a carta e estava muito preocupada com Hermione, ela andava de um lado para o outro, a espera de Albus que havia ido buscar um pouco chá.

"Querida, algo aconteceu?" Perguntou Albus entrando no escritório.

"Eu recebi essa carta da avó de Hermione". Disse Minerva dando a carta para Albus, ele leu e parou por um instante.

"Albus" Sussurou Minerva.

"Vai ser muito agradável, ter uma criança em casa."

"Há, Albus você realmente quer que Hermione venha."

"Sim querida eu quero, mas uma coisa me preocupa. o que quer dizer ela mudou."

"Não sei Albus, mas vamos descobrir."

Eles então aparataram para o endereço que a avó de Hermione havia lhes dado, então pararam na frente de uma linda casa. E apertaram a campainha.

"Oi sou Diana Granger como já disse na carta. Entrem, por favor." Falou Diana abrindo mais a porta para que eles entrassem.

"Sentem-se" Convidou ela.

"Lamentamos muito o aconteceu." Disse Minerva sentando-se.

"Sim foi horrível, mas estamos tentando seguir em gente. Agora acredito que vocês estão aqui para saber de Hermione e pelo que pedi na carta?" Perguntou Diana alegremente.

"Sim, seu neta é uma aluna muito esforçada e gostamos muito dela." Disse Minerva.

"Seria muito bom ter uma criança em casa." Disse Albus e Diana abriu um grande sorriso.

"A senhora disse na carta que Hermione mudou" disse Minerva

"Sim ela mudou muito depois da morte dos pais, não é a mesma."

"Mudou, como..." Albus começou a falar mais parou quando viu uma menina entrando na sala.

_Pelas barbas de Merlim. Pensou Albus._

Minerva engasgou com a imagem que teve em sua frente Hermione estava com seus olhos pintados de preto, uma causa rasgada nas pernas e uma blusa preta.


	2. Decisão

"Hermione?" perguntou Minerva.

_O que eles estão fazendo aqui. Pensou Hermione_

"professora McGonagall" Falou Hermione arrogantemente. "o que fazem aqui?"

"você vai morar com eles ate o verão acabar." Contou Diana.

"não, eu não vou." Protestou Hermione.

"sim você vai."

"você esta querendo se livar de mim não é, deve estar muito contente pela morte de meus pais."

"Miss Granger." Reprendeu Minerva.

"não se meta..." Disse Hermione.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, Albus então resolveu se pronunciar, levantou da cadeira e olhou para Hermione.

"já chega, vai buscar suas roupas em seu quarto, que estamos esperando você aqui."

Hermione obedeceu .

Albus voltou a sentar no sofá pegando as mãos tremulas de Minerva.

Eles não poderão ter filhos, mas consideravam seus alunos como seus.

Vamos adotar Hermione. Pensou ele.

"desculpem-me eu não sei o que aconteceu." Disse Diana.

"nada a se desculpar." Assegurou lhe Albus. "Vamos acertar algumas cois e voltamos para pegar Hermione."

Ele e Minerva aparataram novamente para mansão Dumbledor e se dirigiram ao escritório.

"pelas barbas de Merlin Albus, o que aconteceu com Hermione?"

"eu não sei queria, a morte de seus pais a abalou muito, mas eu tenho uma ideia se você concordar eu gostaria de ter Hermione aqui não agora, mas sempre."

"sim Albus eu adoraria eu amo Hermione como se fosse minha filha."

"eu sei Minarva eu também."

Eles retornaram a casa de Hermione e Diana os recebeu demovo.

"Hermione esta quase terminando." Ela os informou.

"gostarias de adotar ela, se a senhora concordar" disse Albus a Diana.

"que noticia boa, eu sei que ela vai ser mais feliz no mundo bruxo de que é aqui por isso mandei a carta."

"bem você pode ver ela sempre que queria só usar isto, que um de nós vira buscar você." Disse Minerva dando a Diana um amuleto.

"obrigadaprofessora McGonagall."

"Minerva seria melhor."

"obrigada Minerva."


	3. Adoção e Conhecendo a nova vó

"bem, gostaríamos de oficializar a adoção." Disse Albus, fazendo aparecer um papel um leve soar em sua varinha e começou a ver em voz alta.

_Mãe de nascimento: Elizabeth Jane Granger_

_Mãe por adoção: Minerva Athena McGonagall Dumbledore_

_Pai de nascimento: __**Alex Henry**_ _Granger_

Pai por adoção: _Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Hermione Jane __Granger__ passa a se:_

_Hermione Jane __Ariana McGonagall Dumbledore_

Quando Albus terminou eles ouviram, algum bater palmas, então se viraram e viram Hermione no topo da escada com seu malão ao seu lada.

"que lindo vou ser adotada, uma grande família feliz." Disse ela sarcasticamente e atirou a malão escada a baixo.

"lindo nome, só a um problema, eu não o quero, assim como não quero vocês."

_Já que é uma mão firme que você precisa é o que vai ter. Pensou Minerva._

"Que pena, mas você continuara com o nome e vai vir conosco." Falou Minerva.

"e quem vai me obrigar." Disse Hermione desafiadoramente.

"nós vamos Hermione." Disse Albus. "falaremos em breve Diana"

Ele encolheu o malão de Hermione e botou no bolso, Minerva agarrou sua mão ante que ela pudesse protestar já não estava na casa de sua avó e sim na sala da mansão Dumbleodre.

"leva-me de volta." Disse ela puxando sua mão, Minerva e decidiu fingir que não escutou. Albus sentiu a tensão em sua esposa e então decidiu, caminho até Minerva falou em seu ouvido.

"faça o jantar querida, eu cuida de Hermione." Minerva apenas deu acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a cozinha.

"vamos Hermione." Disse ela. Hermione o seguiu mesmo não gostando, eles sobiram as escadas e caminharam per um coredor.

"esse é meu guardo e de Minerva." Disse Albus gesticulando com a mão. "se precisar de algo bata." Então ele se virou para porta a frente.

"esse é seu guardo." Disse ele abrindo a porta, o guardo era decorado em as cores da Grifinória e em banheiro em cor banca.

"guarde suas coisas e tome um banho. O jantar será às 8 horas." Disse Albus largando o malão de Hermione no chão e saindo do quarto.

_Quem ele pensa que é para me mandar, não eu tenho 12 anos não 5 anos._

Hermione abriu o malão e começou tirar suas coisas por ultima tirou um álbum de fotos que na primeira pagina estava uma foto dela e seus pais , Hermione passou a mão pela foto um uns instante depois guardou.

_Tenho que dar um jeito de fugir._

Ela então se dirigiu ao banheiro tomou um banho e se deitou.

Albus e Minerva estavam botando a mesa quando uma coruja pousou na janela com uma carta.

_Minha cara Minerva_

_Que noticia ótima minha filha, eu saltou muito ansioso para conhecer minha neta, chegarei amanha._

_Com carinho sua mãe._

_Athena Isobel __McGonagall_

Minerva terminou de ler a carta rindo, ela havia mandado uma carta para sua mãe quando há 1 hora encanto Albus estava mostrando a Hermione seu guardo.

"Minerva de que era a carta?" perguntou Albus.

"minha mãe vem amanha."

"que noticia maravilhosa a família toda reunida." Disse ele animada.

"Hóquei" disse Minerva. "posso ajudar senhora." Disse o elfo aparecendo. "sim Hóqui eu e Albus adotamos um aluna meu." "uma criança em casa senhora." Disse Hóqui sorindo. "Você pode chamar Hermione para o jantar seu quarto em frente ao meu". "sim senhoria." disse o elfo e desapareceu. Albus e Minerva sentaram a mesa e Hóqui apareceu de novo. "senhoria Hermione disse que não esta com fome." Disse Hóqui triste. "tubo bem Hóqui, obrigado." Disse Albus e Minerva deu um suspiro. "Albus." Exclamou ela. "vai ficar tudo bem Minerva." disse ele a tranquilizando. Quando eles terminaram o jantar subiram para o quarto, mas ante de deitarem foram ver Hermione a menina estava dormindo. Hermione acordou às 7 horas foi ao quarto de Minerva e Albus viu que eles ainda estavam dormindo. _É a hora certa, vou fugir agora._ Ela arrumou uma mochila botou nas costas e começou a descer as escadas bem devagar para não fazer mim um barulho passou pela sala e abriu a porta e começou a andar até que escutou uma voz.

"_**Hermione Jane **__**Ariana McGonagall Dumbledore**_"

Hermione se virou e viu uma senhora muito parecida com minerva.

"o que você pensa que esta fazendo" Disse a senhora indo em direção a Hermione.

"vamos para casa" Mandou.

"e quem você pensa que é para me mandar."

"vou mostrar a você que eu sou." disse Athena indo foi ate Hermione e a agarrou pela orelha.

"ahhhh... me solta." Disse Hermione quando Athena apertando sua orelha casa vez mais forte.

"**Não** e a propósito eu sua **avó **Athena, mãe de minerva. Agora vamos." Disse Athena puxando Hermione pela orelha em direção a mansão.


	4. Castigo

**Por favor diga o que achou da historia. Beijos**

Quando elas chegaram à mansão, Athena abriu a porta e encontrou seu genro e sua filha ainda de pijamas descendo as escadas correndo.

"Minerva" chamou Athena.

"mãe... Hermione ela não esta em lugar algum."

"fique calma Minerva, esta tudo bem" garantiu Athena.

"como... como pode dizer que esta tudo bem, Athena nossa filha desapareceu." Falou Albus, que parecia estar mais em pânico do que Minerva.

Athena não disse nada apenas puxou Hermione para sua frente liberou a sua orelha. "haaaa... você me machucou." resmungou Hermione massageando sua orelha.

Minerva e Albus olharam para sua filha procurando algum machucado, mas pararam quando viram a mochila em seu ombro direito.

"_Hermione _você estava fugindo...".

"sim Albus ela_ est_ava fugindo" disse Athena.

"por Merlin. Hermione por quê?" perguntou Minerva.

"por que eu não quero ficar aqui. A única coisa que vocês querem é roubar o lugar dos meus pais, mas não vão conseguir."

"nunca tivemos a intenção roubar o lugar de seus pais." falou Albus.

"seus são seus e nunca mínguem vai mudar isto." garantiu Minerva.

"não interessa, eu não fico aqui eu não fico em um minuto mais." Disse Hermione indo em direção à porta.

"_**Hermione Jane**__**Ariana **_se você ousar tocar nessa um dedo maçaneta, eu juro por Merlin que você vai sentir minha mão ma sua parte traseira." Gritou Minerva espumando de raiva.

"você não é capaz." Disse Hermione com um sorriso debochado, mas antes que ela alcançasse a maçaneta, uma mão a pegou pelo braço e a girou no ar.

"eu não sou capaz." Disse Minerva ameaçadoramente, ela caminhou até Hermione e então...

_"__**OW**__..." disse Hermione quando Minerva lhe deu uma palmada._

_Como ela não podia ter feito isso. _

"vamos discutir o seu castigo após o café da manha." Disse Albus, ele pegou o pulso de Hermione e a puxou para a mesa. Com um leve aceno em sua varinha a comida apareceu, mas Hermione não tocou na sua comida só ficou olhando para seu prato.

"a onde você pensa que vai mocinha." questionou Minerva, quando viu Hermione levantando se de sua cadeira.

"estou indo para o meu quarto." Falou Hermione.

"não. A senhorita fica aqui, ainda temos que discutir o seu castigo" disse Albus.

"e você não comeu nada." Completou Minava.

"estou sem fome."

"Hóqui" chamou Minerva.

"sim senhora." disse Hóqui aparecendo.

"por favor, traga uma poção nutritiva para Hermione" pediu Minerva.

"sim senhora." disse Hóqui e novamente desapareceu.

"sente se Hermione." disse Albus.

Assim que Hermione sentou se, Hóqui voltou.

"esta aqui senhora".

"obrigada Hóqui." Disse Minerva pesando a poção e dando para Hermione.

Quando Hermione terminou, eles se dirigiram ao escritório de Albus.

"Hermione eu quero que você entenda como é perigo sair andando sem um adulto, você poderia ter sido morta por um comensal." Disse Minerva.

"eu... não pensei...".

"sim sabemos, mas queremos que você prometa que nunca mais fará isso novamente".

"eu prometo."

"confiamos-nos em você." disse Albus. "Agora para o seu castigo."

"Hermione você esta sem livros por uma semana, o seu horário de dormir será as 09h..." começou Minerva, mas foi para por Hermione resmungando.

"você não pode dizer à hora que eu vou dormir 09h é muito sedo." Resmungou ela.

"já que você começou a se comportar como uma criança é assim que você vai ser tratada." Disse Albus.

"eu não sou uma criança." Disse ela cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho. "Eu vou dormir a hora que eu quiser."

Minerva riu e falou novamente.

"não você vai dormir as 08h horas e quando estivermos em Hogwarts você vai dormir em nossos aposentos particulares por um mês."

"que, mais você disse as 09h horas" reclamou Hermione.

"isso foi antes da birra."

"que ótima estou adorando, vocês acham que podem me mandar." Disse Hermione gritando.

"abaixe o seu tom mocinha." Falou Albus perigosamente com uma voz que fez Hermione estremecer. "vai para o seu quarto e pense no que você fez."

Hermione se levantou e disse descaradamente.

"sim _papai_ como você quiser."

Ela subiu as escadas e deitou se na cama, até que escutou uma batida na porta.

"vai embora." disse ela.

"Hermione..."

Continua.


	5. Conheça o seu novo padrinho

"Hermione..."

"Por favor... vai embora." Implorou ela, mexendo se na cama para escondendo seu rosto no travesseiro.

Minerva entrou no quarto, sentou se na cama pousando suas mãos levemente nas costas de sua filha e começo a massageala em circulou pequenos. Hermione não disse nada, mas logo suas lagrimas silenciosas começaram a se transformar em um choro descontrolado.

Então Minerva a tirou da cama e a sentou em seu colo balançando a para frente e para trás.

"Shhh... tudo bem querida" disse Minerva desenhando pequenos círculos nas costas de Hermione. Shhh..."

Depois de vários minutos Hermione parou de chorar e se sentou na cama, Minerva pegou um lenço e começou a enxugar as lagrimas do rosto de Hermione.

"Você esta bem querida?" Perguntou ela colocando a mão de leve no rosto de Hermione, mas tirou quando a menina se esquivou.

"Por que você se importa." Disse Hermione levantando-se.

"Eu me importo, por que eu gosto muito de você como se estivesse saído de mim" Disse Minerva levantando e saindo do quarto.

Hermione se encostou na cabeceira da cama e ficou lendo um livro ela sabia que estava de castigo, mas não se importava. Mas de repente alguém bateu a na porta.

_Arg que droga, não posso ficar sozinha._

"Entra." Disse ela continuando a ler seu livro.

"Você esta de castigo não se lembra." Hermione marcou a pagina que estava lendo e fechou o livro, então olhou para cima. Para sua grande surpresa o professor Snape estava a sua frente.

"Como o senhor sabe?" perguntou Hermione.

Snape não respondeu, ele pegou sua varinha e atontou para o livro que desapareceu.

"Ei, você não pode fazer isso, o livro é meu." disse Hermione gritando.

"Abaixe o seu tom Hermione." Disse Snape com seu tom de voz frio como sempre.

"Desde você Snape me chama pelo nome." Disse ela se levantando.

"Desde quando eu concordei em ser seu padrinho." Disse Snape, com um sorriso no rosto.

_NÃO poder ser verdade. Snape meu padrinho._

"Você nunca gostou de mim, por que aceitou ser meu padrinho?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eu aceitei por que eu gosto de você, mesmo que não pareça." disse Snape.

"Eu não acredito em você." disse Hermione.

"Temos tempo, mas agora eu quero falar de outra coisa." Disse Severus sentando-se na cadeira.

Hermione sentou novamente na cama e perguntou. "o que é que você quer falar?"

"A morte de seus pais."

"Eu... não quero falar sobre isso." Disse Hermione, sentindo seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas.

Severus levando-se da cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. "Minha afilhada, eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai melhorar se falar sobre isso."

"Eu deveria ter morrido, não eles." Sussurrou Hermione com a cabeça baixa.

Seu padrinho pulou seu queixo delicadamente para cima, mas ela continuou olhando para baixo.

"Hermione olhe para cima, _por favor..._" Sussurrou Severus, Hermione obedeceu entoa ele continuou. "nunca mais repita isso de novo, seus pais dariam a vida por você, assim como Albus e Minerva também fariam."

"Não, eles me odeiam." Suspirou Hermione triste.

"Eu posso garantir que eles não odeiam você."

Desafiadoramente ela perguntou. "E como você base."

"Os conheço muito antes de você nascer. Ms Dumbledore." Disse Snape saindo do quarto.

Depois de uns minutos chorando Hermione percebeu que ela estava sendo injusta. Os professores que ela mais gostava eram agora seus pais e ela estava perdendo eles, por sua burrice.

Ela desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode para não perder a coragem, quando ela chegou ao fim viu sua família toda na sala de estar tomando chá e conversando.

Hermione caminhou bem divagar até eles e pediu. "Posso entrar?"

"È claro que sim, querida." Disse Minerva.

Hermione lentamente se sentou na frente deles.

"Hermione, esta tubo bem?" perguntou Athena, sentindo sua neta diferente.

_Athena ainda se importa comigo depois do que eu disse a ela._

"Na verdade não, vovó."

A sala toda ficou em silencio, pensando se haviam escutado direito.

"Você me chamou de vovó?"

"Sim." Disse Hermione se mexendo em sua poltrona.

_Como é difícil pedir desculpas._

Hermione olhou para as mãos e começou há falar. "Bem... eu percebi que estava errada em partes, não em tudo é claro."

"Que partes Hermione?" perguntou Severus tomando um gole de seu chá.

_Muito obrigada padrinho. Pensou ela sarcasticamente, o que causou Severus rir, por que ele estava usando__legilimens nela._

Hermione respirou fundo e continuou. "Queria pedir, desculpas por fugir."

_Eu não acredito que vou pediu isso._

"E gostaria se vocês concordarem de chama-los de pai e mãe se estiver tudo bem." Disse ela tão rápido que ficou tonta, mas não teve tempo de reagir por que foi esmagada por um braço de Albus e Minerva.

"É claro que você pode nós chamar de pai e mãe. Ficaríamos honrados querida." Disse Minerva em seu ouvido.

"Obrigada mãe, agora vocês podem me soltar estou sufocada." Albus e Minerva riram e soltaram sua filha, mas continuaram abraçados a ela.

_Bem só falta uma._

"A senhora poderia me perdoar?" perguntou Hermione olhando para Athena.

Athena sorriu para sua neta e respondeu "Só se você me chamar de vovó"

"obrigada vovó" disse Hermione ela quando ela e Athena se abraçaram.

Depois que todos se recompuseram Albus e Minerva contaram para Hermione que Severus vivia com eles, desde que havia perdido seus pais com a mesma idade que ela tem agora. Então Snape não era só seu padrinho, mas também seu irmão.

_Quem diria. Pensou ela quando recebeu a notícia._

Estava tudo correndo bem até o momento que Hermione tentou se livrar do castigo.

"Pai." Chamou Hermione que estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Severus.

"Sim querida." Disse Albus divertindo-se, ele sabia o que sua filha iria tentar.

"Já que esta tudo bem e estou desculpada. Eu não estou mais de castigo certo."

"Errado querida, você continua de castigo." Hermione levantou-se bateu o pé no chão

"Mais porque eu já pedi desculpas"

"Desculpas não vai tirar seu castigo Hermione." Disse Minerva entrando na sala com um prato de discoitos.

"Isso é injusto." Disse Hermione saindo da sala e subiu ás escadas correu, quando chegou ao seu quarto fechou a porta em um estrondo.

"Preciso de ar fresco." Disse ela para si mesma, então olhou para janela e pensou. Depois de alguns minutos ela conseguiu subiu na janela e se sentou no peito olhando o horizonte.

"_**Hermione Jane **__**Ariana**_"Gritou Severus que havia acabado de entrar no quarto. "O que você pensa que esta fazendo".

_Como eles adoram dizer meu nome._

Hermione a olhou inocentemente e respondeu. "Olhando a paisagem"

"Desça. Agora." Mandou Severus dando-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Não, eu vou ficar aqui." Disse ela.

_Eu não vou descer, ele esta louco._

"Não me faça ir buscar você."

Ela então olhou para ele e falou bem baixinho "tente se puder." Pensando que ele não iria escutar, mas para seu azar ele tem uma audição muito boa pena que ela não sabia.

Severus tirou a varinha do bolso e sussurrou "Accio, Hermione."

"O que. Não!" choramingou ela quando começo a flutuar em direção ao chão.

Severus esperou até que ela estivesse no chão para agir, então ele foi até Hermione e deu-lhe uma palmada, que a fez gritar. E depois á sufocou com um abraço de urso.

"Você poderia ter morrido Hermione. Que droga você não pensa."

"Eu só queria ar fresco" defendeu-se ela.

"Tudo bem que seja a ultima vez que encontro você na janela se isso voltar a se repeti... Merlin ajude você."

"Não vai acontecer novamente, prometo padrinho" Garantiu ela.

Severus não falou nada, ele botou a mão em seu bolso e tirou duas cartas."Chegaram para você." Disse ele dando as cartas a Hermione e se retirando do quarto.

_Cara Hermione._

_Como espero que você esteja bem, sinto muito por sua perda. Eu sei o quanto é difícil crescer sem seus pais. _

_Mas vamos deixa a tristeza de lado, eu estou na casa de Rony. Ele, __Fred e George me resgataram dos Durleys há três dias._ _Com amor._

_Seu amigo_

_ Harry._

Hermione riu e abriu a outra carta.

_Cara Hermione._

_Sinto muito Mione. _

_Espero que esteja bem. Harry já disse a você que o resgatamos dos Durleys._ _Você não quer ficar os três dias que restam das férias aqui?_

_Com amor_

_Rony._

Hermione desceu as escadas corendo e perguntou a Albus e Minerva se ela poderia passa o resto das férias com na casa dos Weasley para a felicidade dela seus pais concordaram. Albus e Minerva deixaram Hermione na casa dos Weasley na quinta-feira e contaram a todos que á haviam adotado.

* * *

><p>Os três dias que eles ficaram juntos correram, brincaram, jogaram Snap Explosivo, foram os três dias mais felizes de Hermione teve desde a morte de seus pais.<p>

Na manha de segunda-feira Hermione subiu as escadas para chamar os meninos como á senhora Weasley havia pedido.

"Harry, Rony." Gritou Hermione entrando no quarto.

"Vamos, é hora de levar"

"Arg, ela passa tempo demais com McGonagall." Resmungou Rony botando o travesseiro na cabeça.

"Vamos Rony estamos atrasados para o café." Lembrou Harry botando a roupa.

Eles desceram as escadas e fora para mesa de café, minutos depois todos estavam no carro voador de Arthur. Em direção as a estação de trem. Fred e George passaram primeiro para plataforma 9 ¾, depois o senhor e a senhora Weasley com Gina.

Hermione, Harry e Rony correram ao mesmo tempo para parede, mas eles não passaram, pelo contrario ele bateram e caíram no chão.

"Ai, o que foi isso." disse Rony levantando-se.

"A passagem se fechou." Falo Hermione.

"Que ela não pode ter fechado." Falou Harry em pânico.

"Calma." Disse Rony sorrindo. "eu tive uma ideia."

Os três pegaram sues carinhos e foram em direção ao estacionamento, botaram suas coisas no carro e entraram. "

Hermione." Chamou Rony.

"O que?" perguntou Hermione sentando no banco de trás.

"Você não vai reclamar de irmos com o carro sem permissão?" perguntou Rony achando estranho, Hermione concordar tão rápido.

"por que eu faria?"

"Por que você sempre faz."

"São outros tempos Rony. Agora vamos." Depois de um tempo sobrevoando o céu eles acharam o trem e começaram a segui-lo.

"Falta muito?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Não estamos chegando." Respondeu Rony, vendo as luzes do castelo.

"Rony." Gritou Harry.

"Estamos sem gasolina." Quando Harry terminou de lavar o carro começou a descer cada ver mais até cair.

"Para." Berrou Rony batendo a varinha no painel do carro.

"Olha a árvore." Gritou Hermione, mas já era tarde de mais.

CREQUE.

Com um estrondo enorme o corro ficou preso na árvore.

"vocês estão tudo bem?" Perguntou Harry.

"Sim" respondeu Hermione.

Mas Rony não teve chance de responder, porque a árvore começou a atacar o carro.

"Rony! Liga o carro!" Mandou Hermione cobrindo o rosto para não se machucar.

Quando Rony conseguiu iniciar o carro a árvore os jogou para fora. Quando o carro caiu no chão ele abriu as portas e jogou os três para fora junto com suas bagagens.

"Ahhh, não." Gritou Rony. "Eu quebrei minha varinha."

"Tem sorte de não ter sido seu pescoço." Disse Hermione jantando suas coisas do chão.

_O que eles vão fazes, comigo se descobrirem. Passou ela desesperadamente._

Então eles começaram a caminhar para o castelo, quando chegaram na porta do salão, espiaram viram todos os professores sentados excerto Snape.

_Ah, não isso não é um bom sinal. _

"Snape não esta?" disse Rony.

"Ele deve estar doente?" Falou Harry.

"Ou foi despedido!" disse Rony entusiasmado.

"Ou vai ver ele." Disse uma voz atrás deles. "ele esta esperando para saber por que os três não chegaram no trem da escola." Completou Severus olhando severamente para Hermione.

_Estou morta._

"Ms. Dumbledor. Venha." Disse Snape agarrando Hermione pelo braço. E depois de virou para Harry e Rony. "e vocês sigam-nós."

_Continua._


	6. Consequências

**Desculpa pela demora, por favor digam o que acharam. Beijos!**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, professor o senhor esta me machucando." Disse Hermione tentando tirar seu braço das mãos de Severus.<p>

Severus se abaixou e falou no ouvido de sua afilhada. "Eu sugiro que você pare, a menos que você queria se encontrar em uma posição não muito confortável na frente de seus amigos".

"Mais você esta me machucando." Gritou ela. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, nunca haviam visto Hermione gritar com um professor, ainda mais, sendo Snape.

"Potter, Weasley." Falou Severus virando-se para os meninos. "vocês vão para o escritório da professora McGonagall."

"Mais Hermione professor?" Perguntou Harry tentando tirar a amiga da encrenca que havia acabado de entrar.

"Herm...Granger vai ficar, temos assuntos a resolver. Agora vão antes que eu me arrependa." Uivou Severus olhando para Harry e Rony que agora estavam começando a andar.

Hermione aproveitou que seu padrinho estava olhando para seus amigos e puxou seu braço com toda força, Severus não teve tempo de reagir quando viu sua afilhada já estava correndo. Hermione correu sem parar, mas de repente bate em uma coisa dura e caiu no chão.

Para sua infelicidade quem ela havia se batido era Severus.

_Como ele chegou tão rápido._

Severus puxou Hermione do chão não muito gentilmente.

**Smack!Smack!Smack!**

"Nunca mais fuja de mim de novo entendeu." Cada palavra que Severus disse foi enfatizada por uma palmada, a sorte é que ele havia botado um feitiço silenciador a volta deles para que mínguem escutasse a sua conversa com sua afilhada.

"Hermione olha para mim." Disse Severus, já calmo. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça. Com um suspiro ele levantou o queixo de sua afilhada. "Eu quero que você esteja segura."

"Você me bate." Acusou ela.

"Sim, eu fiz, para você saber que todas as suas ações tem consequências, você poderia estar morta à uma hora dessas e nada a poderia trazer de volta nada."

"Me...me desculpa por favor." Disse ela chorando.

"Tudo bem querida." Tranquilizou Severus, então ele pegou Hermione no colo e foi em direção ao seu escritório, quando ele chegou se sentou com Hermione no sofá e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou Severus.

"Sim." Disse Hermione com a voz rouca.

Severus estendeu a mão e um pano úmido apareceu nela e ele pegou e começou a passar no rosto de Hermione para que as manchas de suas lagrimas desaparecessem.

"Eu posso fazer isso, sozinha." Disse ela revirando os olhos.

"Mude sua atitude." Advertiu Severus. "Você já esta em muitos problemas para criar mais um."

Hermione decidiu que era a hora de mudar de assunto. "A onde estão Harry e Rony?" Perguntou.

"Estão no escritório de sua mãe." Disse ele largando o pano que estava secando o rosto de Hermione e estendeu a mão a ela. "Vamos eles estão nos esperando para ir ao escritório de seu pai."

Severus pegou Hermione pela mão e a guiou para o de escritório Minerva, quando chegaram Minerva estava gritando com os meninos.

"POR MERLIN, O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVAM PENSANDO."

"Professora... a passa..." Rony tentou falar, mas Minerva não deixou.

"NADA SUSTIFICA O VOCÊS FISERAM."

Severus pigarreou para mostras a Minerva que já estava presente."Ah Hermione, que susto você nós deu." Disse Minerva abraçando sua filha e depois se virou para Severus.

"Que bom que você a achou."

"É bom por que não é você." Resmungou Hermione.

"Já chega ou você vai querer repetir o que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás." Falou

Severus dando um puxão na orelha de Hermione.

"Não senhor."

"Professora McGonagall, como você deixa Snape a tratar assim." Acusou Harry.

"Eu sou padrinho de Hermione, Potter." Respondeu Snape.

"Você é o que?" Falaram Harry e Rony.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Disse Minerva abrindo a porta. "Albus esta nós esperando."

Hermione ficou quieta o resto do caminho, sem olhar para ninguém, só se deu de conta que haviam chegado quando pararam na frente da gárgula.

_Que ótimo._

Severus disse a senha e a gárgula se abriu, quando chegaram ao topo da escada à porta já estava aberta, o diretor estava sentado atrás da sua mesa, seu olhar já não tenham o mesmo brilho de sempre pelo contrario estava mais sério do que nunca.

"Sentem-se." Mandou Albus, olhando para as crianças.

Nem um dos três ousou o desobedecer.

"Por que vocês não estavam no trem?" Perguntou Minerva.

"Não tivemos escolha professora a barrira se fechou." Respondeu Harry.

"Por que não mandarão uma coruja? Creio que você tem uma?" Disse McGonagall, olhando para Harry com frieza.

"Eu... não lembrei..."

"Isso é óbvio."

"Vocês foram vistos, por sete trouxas." Disse Severus mostrando a eles a manchete no jornal. "E causaram um considerável dano ao salgueiro lutar muito valioso, que esta aqui muito antes de vocês nascerem."

"Mais professor, ele quase nós matou." Disse Rony.

"Que pena que foi quase." Resmungou Severus.

"SEVERUS." Reprendeu Minerva. "Vocês tem duas semanas de detenções, uma comigo e outra com professor Snape."

"A senhora não vai nos expulsar?" Perguntou Harry.

"Não hoje, Sr. Potter. Agora vão para o salão principal." Os três se levantaram, mas quando estavam passando na porta, Severus segurou o braço de Hermione.

"Você fica Hermione" Eles esperaram que Harry e Rony tivessem saído para começar.

"Hermione senta na cadeira." Mandou Severus.

_Por que Merlin._

"Estou bem em pé."

"Isso não foi uma pergunta, Hermione. Agora senta ou você quer uma ajuda."

"Não, senhor." Disse ela revirando os olhos.

"Sugiro que você mude sua atitude." Avisou Albus.

"O que você fez hoje foi uma burrice Hermione, vocês poderiam ter sido mortos pelo sagueiro lutador. Eu pensei que você fosse inteligente." Falou Minerva com frieza.

Hermione se levantou em um salto.

"Eu sou inteligente e você não tem o direito de falar o contrário." Gritou ela.

"Sim eu tenho, se você fosse tão inteligente como diz não teria quase se matado."

"Ótimo se é isso que você acha que se dane." Falou Hermione, saindo correndo do escritório.

Quando ela entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória Harry e Rony a estavam esperando.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Harry.

"Nada."

"Como nada Hermione?" Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

"Bem... eu sai correndo antes que acontecesse."

"Acontecesse o que?" perguntou Harry.

"Nada de mais, mas se McGonagall, Dumbledor ou Snape vierem-me procurar digam que não me viram" Disse Hermione e saiu em direção a o dormitório das meninas.

Depois de três horas deitada na cama estudando, Harry veio chama-la para o jantar, juntos o trio de ouro começou a caminhas em direção ao salão principal.

"Miss Granger." Chamou a professora McGonagall.

Hermione tomou respirações profundas e se virou.

"Sim _professora_."

"Temos um conversa a terminar Hermione." Disse Minerva estendo a mão para sua filha.

_Não adianta fugir, ela não vai desistir._

"Vejo vocês depois." Disse Hermione com um suspiro ela pegou a mão da sua mãe.

Minerva levou sua filha para seus quartos particulares, ela abriu a porta e acenou para ela entrar. Hermione sentou no sofá e ficou olhando a sala que era muito parecida com a da mansão Dumbledore.

"Miss McGonagall" Hermione estremeceu com o titulo novo e abaixou a cabeça.

"Ah, fique calma minha filha" disse Minerva sentando do lado de Hermione e delicadamente pegou o queixo de sua filha até que ela estivesse olhando em seus olhos. "Eu quero pedir desculpas para você, é claro que você não é burra, meu gatinho."

"Obrigada mãe." Disse Hermione abraçando Minerva.

Depois de um tempo abraçadas Minerva falou. "Ainda temos que discutir sua punição."

_Isso não é bom._

"Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã_ ou nunca_." Disse ela levantando-se do sofá.

Mais Minerva a puxou de volta rindo. "Falaremos agora gatinho."

_NÃO_

"Você vai escrever _não vou me colocar em perigo_ cem vezes"

"Mais..." Antes que Hermione começasse a reclamar Minerva levantou a mão.

"E você esta recebendo uma surra"

"O que! Você não pode, vai doer." Disse ela fazendo biquinho.

"Sim vai doer um pouco querida, mas não vai matar eu prometo." Disse Minerva rindo. "Agora, vem"

"Não!"

"Você quer ajuda?" Perguntou sua mãe provocativamente. "Um, dois, tr..."

"Para, eu vou." Disse Hermione e deitou no colo de sua mãe.

_Que droga!_

Depois de cinco palmadas Hermione estava chorando e pedindo para Minerva parar.

"Por favor, para." Disse ela dotando a mão na sua bunda para impedir outra palmada.

"Só mais cinco e tudo estará acabado." Disse Minerva puxando a mão de Hermione.

**Smack!Smack!Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Tudo bem querida acabou esta tudo perdoado. Shhh..." Disse Minerva abraçando Hermione. "Shhh..."

"Des... desculpa mamãe." Sussurrou Hermione.

Depois que Hermione se acalmou, Minerva chamou um elfo domestico e pediu o jantar para as duas.

"Vem querida vamos comer." Disse Minerva guiando sua filha até a mesa.

"Você não pode me dar uma poção para a dor?" Perguntou Hermione quando elas terminaram de comer.

"Não gatinho é parte da punição."

"Ótimo."

Minerva fingiu não escutar e se levantou pegando a mão de Hermione.

"Vamos, é hora do seu banho e depois você vai dormir."

"Mais são oito horas."

"Sim e você esta indo para cama mais cedo, vamos." Falou Minerva levando Hermione para o banheiro e abriu a torneira para encher a banheira.

Hermione tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira, Minerva deu a ela uma esponja e um sabonete.

"Vou pegar suas roupas gatinho, já volto."

Minerva foi até o quanto de sua filha e pegou seu pijama lilás, quando voltou achou Hermione dormindo. Ela se abaixou e tocou no ombro de Hermione, rindo do tão adorável sua filha parecia.

"Gatinho acorda."

"Que... ah mãe. Eu dormi." Disse Hermione sonolenta.

"Sim querida eu sei." Disse Minerva rindo novamente. "Você já lavou o cabelo?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça em resposta.

"Vem vamos lava-lo." Falou Minerva pegando o frasco de xampu.

"Eu posso fazer sozinha." Disse Hermione irritada.

"Eu sei que você pode mais hoje estou fazendo para você." Falou Minerva dando um fim à discussão. Ela botou um pouco de xampu no cabelo de Hermione e começo a massagea-lo.

"Desculpa é que isso me fez lembrar a minha mãe."

"Tubo bem gatinho." Disse Minerva tranquilizando sua filha.

"Feche os olhos querida."

Depois de tirar o xampu do cabelo de Hermione, Minerva a enrolou em uma toalha, a secou e colocou o pijama em sua filha que estava dormindo sentada.

"Vamos para cama gatinho." Disse Minerva pegando-a no colo e a levando para o quarto, quando chegaram ela botou Hermione na cama e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Boa noite mamãe"

_Ter Minerva como mãe não é tão ruim, a não ser por as palmadas._

"Boa noite querida" Falou Minerva fechando a porta.

_Continua._


	7. Avisos e previa do próximo capitulo

Desculpem-me por não ter postado mais, vou começar a postar novos capítulos em dezembro !

Aqui vai um pouco do capitulo 7 que será postado no dia 10

Desculpem-me! E divirtam-se!

Beijos Selena!

* * *

><p>"Ah você voltou Grenger, que pena que não morreu com seus pais" Disse Draco sorrindo para Hermione.<p>

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou-lhe Hermione.

"Isso não te interessa sangue-ruim"

"Não me chama assim"

"Chamo quantas vezes eu quiser, sabe agora só falta o Potter e os Weasleys morrerem para tudo ficar perfeito. Ah é claro Dumbledor também, essa velho idiota que não vale nada. "

"Quem não vale nada é você, como você ousa falar assim de Harry, dos Weasleys e muito menos de Dumbledor. Sendo que seu pai é um comensal da morte sem escrúpulos!" Disse Hermione gritando fazendo a classe toda olhar para ela.

"Meu pai é muito melhor que Dumbledor, que esta sempre ajudando o Potter." Disse Malfoy também gritando.

_Agora chega Malfoy. Você não vai mais falar mal de ninguém._

"Alarte Ascendere" Disse Hermione. O feitiço fez Draco voar e bater a cabeça na parede.

"Você me paga Dumboldor, Estupefaça."

Mais Hermione foi mais rápida.

"Protego"

Malfoy foi arremessado de novo para parede desta vem mais forte, Hermione nem teve tempo de pensar quando escutou uma voz.

"**_Hermione Jane_**_**Ariana**"_


End file.
